Wendy Crewson
| birth_place = Hamilton, Ontario, Canada | nationality = Canadian | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1980–present | children = 2 | imagesize = | spouse = }} Wendy Jane Crewson (born May 9, 1956) is a Canadian actress and producer. Career Crewson appeared in many Canadian TV shows in 1980s, and appeared in a number of feature films in the early 1990s, like Night Heat, Hard Copy, Tanner '88 and Street Legal. In 1991, Crewson appeared in her first breakthrough role in the feature film The Doctor and in later years appeared in films, such as The Good Son (1993); The Santa Clause (1994) and its two sequels, The Santa Clause 2 (2002) and The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006), as Tim Allen's ex-wife/the mother of Eric Lloyd's character; To Gillian on Her 37th Birthday (1996) as Peter Gallagher's unfortunate blind date; and Air Force One (1997) as Grace Marshall, First Lady to President James Marshall (Harrison Ford). Crewson co-starred in the science fiction films Bicentennial Man (1999) with Robin Williams, and The 6th Day (2000) opposite Arnold Schwarzenegger. She has performed numerous other roles including an invasive television newscaster in Room (2015). On television, Crewson starred in the Canadian series ReGenesis as Dr. Rachel Woods from 2007 to 2008, and on Saving Hope as Dr. Dana Kinny in 2012. She also guest starred in the first eight episodes of the third season of 24, playing Dr. Anne Packard, personal physician and love interest to the President. She also appears in the second season of ABC's primetime soap opera Revenge from 2012 to 2013. In 2016, Crewson had a main role in the television series Slasher. Awards In 2013, Crewson won a Canadian Screen Award for her work on the television series Saving Hope and in 2016, she received the Earle Grey Award, which recognizes actors for their contribution to the international profile of Canadian TV or for their significant body of work. Personal life Crewson was born in Hamilton, Ontario, the daughter of June Doreen (née Thomas) and Robert Binnie Crewson. She attended John Rennie High School in Pointe Claire, Québec, as did her younger brother, Brad Crewson. She attended Queen's University in Kingston, Ontario, where she won the Lorne Greene Award for outstanding work in the theater. She then studied at the Webber Douglas Academy of Dramatic Art in London. She married actor Michael Murphy in 1988 and they have two children. They divorced in January 2009. In December 2014, she revealed to the press that she had come out to her family as a lesbian several years ago. Crewson resides in Rosedale, a neighbourhood in Toronto. Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations *; Gemini Awards ** 1992 — Gemini Award for Best Performance by an Actress in a Continuing Leading Dramatic Role for Getting Married in Buffalo Jump (Nominated) ** 1994 — Best Performance by an Actress in a Continuing Leading Dramatic Role for I'll Never Get to Heaven (Nominated) ** 1998 — Best Performance by an Actress in a Guest Role in a Dramatic Series for Due South ** 1999 — Best Performance by an Actress in a Continuing Leading Dramatic Role for At the End of the Day: The Sue Rodriguez Story ** 2002 — Best Performance by an Actress in a Continuing Leading Dramatic Role for A Killing Spring (Nominated) ** 2002 — Humanitarian Award ** 2003 — Best Performance by an Actress in a Continuing Leading Dramatic Role for The Many Trials of One Jane Doe ** 2005 — Best Performance by an Actress in a Continuing Leading Dramatic Role for Sex Traffic (Nominated) ** 2006 — Best Performance by an Actress in a Continuing Leading Dramatic Role for The Man Who Lost Himself ** 2007 — Best Performance by an Actress in a Featured Supporting Role in a Dramatic Program or Mini-Series for The Robber Bride '' (Nominated) ** 2007 — Best Performance by an Actress in a Featured Supporting Role in a Dramatic Program or Mini-Series for ''ReGenesis '' ** 2008 — Best Performance by an Actress in a Featured Supporting Role in a Dramatic Program or Mini-Series for ''ReGenesis '' (Nominated) ** 2010 — Best Performance by an Actress in a Featured Supporting Role in a Dramatic Program or Mini-Series for ''The Summit (Nominated) *; Canadian Screen Awards ** 2013 — Best Performance by an Actress in a Featured Supporting Role in a Dramatic Program or Mini-Series for Saving Hope ** 2017 — Best Performance by an Actress in a Featured Supporting Role in a Dramatic Program or Series for Slasher *; ACTRA Award ** 2007 - ACTRA Toronto Award of Excellence References External links * * Category:1956 births Category:Canadian film actresses Category:Canadian television actresses Category:20th-century Canadian actresses Category:21st-century Canadian actresses Category:Gemini Award winners Category:Living people Category:Queen's University alumni Category:Actresses from Hamilton, Ontario Category:Lesbian actresses Category:LGBT entertainers from Canada